


Together

by TheSilverDream



Series: Minhyun/Seonho drabble series [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Plotless fluff, just Minhyun and Seonho being cute together XD





	Together

“Why is it that you're calm when you're not with me?”Minhyun asked. He was just lying down on his bed when Seonho came into his room. The younger boy demanded him to scoot over before lying down himself. Now they were lying side by side on Minhyun's tiny bed.

“That's not true.” Seonho chuckled and reached for Minhyun's hand. He raised their clasped hand and started playing with the older's fingers. “Even baby woojin said that we're similar in maturity.”

“Well, that's true.”Minhyun said, smiling. “But every time I saw you whenever where in different group you're somehow calmer than when you're with me.”

“Really?” Seonho asked, not really concern with it. “I didn't realize.”

“Like when you're with Spring Day team, I saw you practiced with the piano, you're soo calm and it made me wonder 'who is this kid?’.”Minhyun said, turning his head to look at the boy beside him. “When you're with me though, you act like a spoiled brat.”

“Maybe it's because I feel comfortable with you Hyung.”Seonho said, laying their clasped hands on top of his stomach. “you never complains when I cling to you and you just accept my showing of affection like it was natural.”

“You’re annoying sometimes, you should cling to someone else too.”Minhyun sighed. “It’s getting stuffy.”

“Hyung, I've seen video of you clinging to other Nu'est members.” Seonho said, looking betrayed. “Don’t tell me you're not clingy person yourself.”

“That's different.” Minhyun said.

“What’s the difference?” Seonho asked, stubborn.

“I’m the one initiating the contact, means that when I touch someone it's by my own term.”Minhyun said, smugly.

“Then isn't fine if you touch me first?” Seonho said, pouting. “You should initiate contact once in a while, the others start calling me shameless.”

“They're just joking.” Minhyun said. “You know that right?”

“Of course I know that they're just playing with me.” Seonho sighed, exasperate. “I love everyone here, even those I haven’t had the chance to be close with.”

“That doesn’t make sense”Minhyun said, rolling his eyes.

“That’s not the point.” Seonho said, squeezing Minhyun's hand. “The point is that people start calling me shameless, that's why you have to start initiating skinship with me so that we can be shaneless together.”

“That doesn’t make more sense.”Minhyun said, pulling his hand from the younger's grasp.

They bickered like that until they fall asleep, Seonho snuggled into Minhyun side while Minhyun wrapped his arm around his baby chick. When his roommate get back they just giggled and put blanket on top of the two snuggled in bed.

 

 


End file.
